Trusting You
by Salvatore-soul
Summary: This is a One-Shot, Pre-fight with Klaus . Elena is suddenly becoming aware of everything ans she needs to know the odds and the possibilities of survival they have, and she knows there's only one person who can be completely honest with her


She was there, motionless lying in her bed, thoughts running through her head, not happy ones exactly. They were only one day away from the final battle with Klaus, the ultimate showdown, she knew this day would come, since she visited Katherine in that tomb and found out what the word "Doppelganger" really meant, she was born to die, how was that even possible? All girls she knew dreamed about having children and be married to the perfect guy, but those weren't her dreams...not anymore at least, not since she fell in love with a vampire, discovered her classmate was a werewolf and her best friend was a witch, and that she was the sacrifice to break an ancient cursebut...Was she crazy if she said she didn't had any regrets? Meeting the Salvatore brothers was the best thing that ever happened to her, they were both so different and she loved them both so much, in different ways of course, She loved Damon as a friend, maybe she cared too much about him,more than a friend should.

Though she couldn't helped thinking how would it be if they never came to town? probably the same, except that maybe Katherine won't be in town, neither the Salvatore brothers, but she was positive that Klaus would've found her anyway, somehow he'll know about her existence and he'll come for her and there wouldn't be anyone to protect her...or to convince her to keep fighting like Damon and Stefan did.

Tomorrow was the full moon and the sacrifice would take place, she had recieved a frightning message from Klaus that afternoon, She was hanging out with Jenna and Jeremy and they ordered pizza, but when the guy arrived there was something in his eyes...

*Flashback*  
>-Hi - The guy said with a smile -Hi, uhm how much do I owe you?<p>

-You owe me a lot Elena Gilbert, and soon you are gonna pay for it, tomorrow to be exact Her whole body tensed and then she knew she wasn't talking with the pizza guy anymore -Klaus - She said with heavy breathing

-Bingo! - the guy said with a smirk - Now...This is only a message,I came here to tell you 2 things: first of all don't try any funny business to defeat me because you'll fail and all the people you care about will be dead and second don't try to escape, I have minions around the borders of Mystic Falls, so now you know, don't try to escape, otherwise I'll be really mad and I will kill every single cityzen in this damn town while you watch it, got it?

Elena felt her body numb, and the fear in every single bone

-Got it Elena? - Raising his voice

-Yeah, I got it-  
>The boy smiled - Great, I'll see you tomorrow then, put on something nice, you know? die with dignity and style and with, how do u humans say? fashion - He smirked with evilness and then he was gone...<p>

*End of flashback*

She still felt numb, she couldn't form a coherent thought in her head that didn't include "I'm going to die" or "we're all gonna die" she needed to talk to someone, she needed to know the real odds and posibilities they really had, but she couldn't talk to any of her friends, they would convince her everything will be alright, even if it wasn't true, and then it hit her...There was only one person she could talk to with total honesty and she knew that person would say everything without trying to soften the punches, the reality...She didn't thought about it twice, she was still wearing her jeans and t shirt she just grabbed her converse, a black leather jacket, her car keys and she took off to the Boarding house...

When she arrived, she didn't knock, she knew them well and the door was always open, so she just turned the doorknob and opened it -Hello?  
>No answer -Hello? Stefan? Damon? Anyone?<p>

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and she just rolled her eyes -You are standing behind me, aren't you Damon?

-Is not funny anymore if you anticipate my movements Elena! - He said with a smirk and she just smiled - Anyway...What brings you to Casa Salvatore this evening?

-I was just...I needed someone to talk to

-Well, I'm sorry to inform you that Stefan is not here, he is hunting some cute little bunnies in the woods, but I guess he'll be back later if you want to wait or...

-Damon - Elena said interrupting him - Actually I came to talk to...you And that caught Damon by surprise, his face showed his confusion and surprise

-Okaaay...What do you want to talk about?

-About tomorrow

-Elena, you don't have to - He said with understanding -No, I want to Damon, you are the only one that will tell me the truth

-What truth?

-what are the odds? ...Our odds?

-You'll have to be less vague Elena

-What are the odd of surviving tomorrow, the fight with Klaus?

-Oh...the odds... - He sighed - Elena, seriously you don't need to think about it, just go home and sleep it off, tomorrow it will be a...weird day, I guess

-Damon please, I can't ask anyone else, you are the only one that has always been honest with me, you are the only one who wouldn't lie to me, please I'm asking as your friend...

-Damn it Elena! don't use the friend card! you know that's not fair! - He said rising his voice and throwing his hands in the air

-We are friends Damon, and friends are honest with each other, please...tell me, what are the odds? the real ones?

Damon looked conflicted for a moment and thought about lying to her and painting blue skies and rainbows but looking into her eyes made him react...He couldn't lie to her, he couldn't give her false hopes, he would be honest with her...

-The odds are 1 to 10 - He took a deep breathe - of one billion

Elena nodded with her head and her eyes suddenly became blurred with the unshed tears, they were going to die, they were all going to die, her aunt, her brother, her friends, her biological mother and father, her boyfriend, and her dear friend standing in front of her

-Elena I'm sorry but you wanted the truth - Damon said hit a hint of coldness, he couldn't show how affected he was by her, he needed to be the strong one for her...for both of them

-Why Damon? why of all people in this world me? why the Petrova line? why not the Smiths? or the Collins? or the Bennetts? or the Simpsons?

Damon smiled with humor - Did you just said the simpsons? - He said trying to lighten things a bit

-Damon be serious! - Elena yelled! - you could be dead by tomorrow at this hour! we could all be dead tomorrow at this hour!

-Don't you think I know that Elena? - He said with increasing anger - Tomorrow at this hour you could be offered to break a fuckin'old curse to make vampires roam in daylight!

-Please tell me why Damon - she asked starting to shed her tears - why me? why? - Shaking her head and putting her hand on her hair

-Elena I don't know why you, or why the Petrova line or why this goddamn town, I just know that sometimes shit happens to good people, to amazing people...like you, and is no one fault's, is just...  
>what it is<p>

-I'm just so tired Damon, I feel like... I feel hopeless, I feel...I don't care dying...I'm not scared of death, I'm scared for all of you, I don't want you guys to die

-...Look - He said with a serious expression - If I have learned something in my 164 years is that Life sucks, Life is a bitch, yeah it is, but is also worth living for and most important worth fighting for, and if we have to fight tomorrow for our lifes and the entire world tomorrow, we will, and if we die at least we'll know we throwed some punches and broke some bones before we leave - He said with a smirk and Elena just smiled softly and rolled her eyes - I can assure you that Elena, we are not going down before putting on a real fight, we'll be dragged to hell kicking and screaming

-What if we don't survive?

-Then, we'll die together - He said with a caring look taking a step in front of her, to be inches from her face and he took her hand in his and gave her a squeeze - We are in this together Elena, is not just about you dying anymore or us, is about Klaus breaking the curse letting vampires roaming freely the world, we are actually talking about the possible extinction of human race if that happens

-I know - Elena whispered softly

- Thank you Damon...for being honest with me, you seem to be the only one capable of that

-My brother and your friends are not that bad Elena, they're just trying to protect you, I don't agree with that, I've always thought truth is better, no matter how raw or hard is

-That's exactly what I think - She said whiping her tears - See? I knew I liked you for a reason - Giving him a smile

He put on a surprised expression, raising his eyebrows - Am I dreaming or are you, Elena Gilbert, actually saying witty comments Damon Style? - He smirked

She smiled again and took his hand in hers again - Thank you Damon

-You are welcome Elena - He said changing his expression to a serious one

-Can I hug you? - she asked suddenly

-When have you asked before? - He said with a real smile and she put her arms around him, and he carefully hugged her back, for the first time; when they pulled apart Elena was lost in his blue piercing eyes and without really thinking she closed the space between them to kiss him, but he gently pushed her back and she stared at him confused by his reaction

-I don't want you to do anything you regret, Elena - He said with a pained expression

-I won't regret it

-Yes, you will, if we survive this and you still want to kiss me, damn! I'll kiss the hell out of you, not now when we are sure we'll be dead by tomorrow, besides, is a motivation for me to fight for my life as I will fight for yours - He said with a real smile

-You promise me you'll fight for your life?

-I promise Elena

She just nodded, gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and turned to leave when his voice made her turned around

-Get some sleep, ok? tomorrow is going to be a long day, I'll see you tomorrow

-She nodded - Goodnight Damon

And she was out of the house, suddenly her mind started to process everything that just happened, was she about to kiss Damon? Oh God if they survided things will get weird between them that thought made her smile and she realized she haven't thought about Stefan, will she become Katherine? she didn't know but she knew one thing: she wanted to kiss him so bad, not just to see how it would be like, but to see what will come next and then, she prayed...she prayed for them to survive... all of them ...


End file.
